


Road to Parenthood

by its3am_sleep



Category: ONF (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid E-Tion, Kid Hongseok, Kid Hyojin, Kid Jinho, Kid Kino, Kid MK, Kid Shinwon, Kid U, Kid Wooseok, Kid Wyatt, Kid Yanan, Kid Yeo One, Kid Yuto, M/M, Mama Hwitaek, Papa Seungjoon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its3am_sleep/pseuds/its3am_sleep
Summary: After Road to Kingdom ended, Pentagon and ONF found that they had a very close bond. One day, they all decide to hang out, but it ends up with the two leaders becoming parents of thirteen children.
Relationships: Lee Seungjoon | J-Us/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Kudos: 19





	Road to Parenthood

I mentioned in my other story that I would be taking a small break from writing. But I wanted to post this story before I completely forgot about the idea. I am excited to begin writing this story and I hope you all enjoy it when I publish the first chapter! Like I said before, I will still be refraining from writing at least until all my school work is finished. Thank you for being patient!


End file.
